cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Destroy Chemical Supply
Destroy Chemical Supply is thirteenth GDI mission in the Tiberian Sun campaign. It takes place in Denmark during the Second Tiberium War. EVA Briefing This chemical supply station is providing vast quantities of Tiberium toxins to a number of Nod research programs in the area. Destroying this site will seriously hinder further Nod research and prevent this base from transporting reinforcements to others in the sector. Intelligence reports advise caution when near any of the chemical tanks and facilities, as the toxins contained within are highly corrosive and equally deadly to soldiers and vehicles. *Objective One Find a suitable location for a base. *Objective Two: Destroy the Nod Chemical station. *New Objective: Get Ghost Stalker onto the train. Ghost must not die! Background ﻿GDI had managed to retrieve the stolen sonic crystals from Nod. However Kane gave the order to launch chemical missiles against targets across Europe. Intelligence located the main plant on the outskirts of Hamburg, and a chemical supply base in Denmark. General Solomon ordered commander Michael McNeil to destroy the chemical plants. Walkthrough Nod has mid-sized base with no factory behind a river. GDI forces starts with an MCV, 2 Hover tanks, 2 brand new Disruptors (they are available after Retrieving their crystals) and a small group of mutants if Rescue Prisoners was finished before-hand (it is recommended for the player to complete Rescue Prisoners first as it opens the way for the Mine Power Grid mission). Begin the mission by heading east and destroying the small chemical base, being careful to avoid the weeds whenever possible; construct you base on the plateau. Nod will begin firing Chemical missiles on your base almost immediately, so it is highly recommended to build a Firestorm Generator and a wall of Firestorm Barriers to the north-west side of your base to nullify these missiles An excellent strategy is to use a group of Hover MLRs to go all the way to the top of the map, past the land bridge, to a vein hole. There you will see a destroyed bridge, and after you find a way past the artillery on the hill, you can maneuver behind the NOD base and destroy their relatively unprotected Advanced Power Plants. From here, the player can use the newly available Orca Bombers to destroy key structures (Construction yard, Tiberium refineries, Helipads, Missile silos) and cripple Nod. Another approach is to use Hover MLRS's to destroy several of the SAM Sites on the cliff just north of your original starting position (you may have to fight off some Harpies in the process). Once you've punched a hole in the enemy air defenses, use an Orca Carryall to fly in with a Disruptor. This area has little to no ground defenses, so use the Disruptor to destroy the remaining SAMs and then make your way up to the Missile Silo. With the SAMs gone, you can fly in additional units to clean up the Nod base, or simply capture some enemy structures and build from there. When GDI forces reach the north-west corner, a new objective ("Get Ghost Stalker onto the train. Ghost Stalker must not die!") will appear and Ghost Stalker will arrive at the mission start. Simply tell Ghost Stalker to enter the train, and patiently wait until you are congratulated on a job well done. Notes *Escorting the Ghost Stalker is a hidden objective, and the only one in the entire Tiberian Sun. **Even if this objective is triggered, it is still optional. The mission will be successful as long as two original objectives are met. Although, death of Ghost Stalker will fail the mission. Finishing both the hidden objective and the primary objectives will lead to a hidden optional level: Mine Power Grid. *Despite EVA's warning on the volatility of chemical tanks, it is actually safe to destroy them in conventional ways. It can be assumed that chemical tanks are supposed to release toxic clouds upon destruction, but the idea was not implemented in the final release. *Completing this mission will not reduce the frequency of missile attack in the following mission, as Nod Hamburg missile plant uses locally gathered Tiberium Vein rather than external supplies to make chemical missiles. The actual benefit for completing this one is the erasure of a Nod extension base close to GDI deployment zone. Gallery File:Rescue Prisoners03.jpg|After helping mutants in Rescue Prisoners (south option) the player can now move on to either Destroy Chemical Supply (north) or Destroy Chemical Missile Plant (middle). File:Destroy Chemical Supply01.jpg|McNeil and Umagon talk with the transport pilot from the Rescue Prisoners mission... File:Destroy Chemical Supply02.jpg| The Transport pilot File:Destroy Chemical Supply03.jpg| The mission start after completing Rescue Prisoners - note the additional units given to the player File:Destroy Chemical Supply04.jpg| Small chemical base to the East File:Destroy Chemical Supply05.jpg| A good location for a GDI base File:Destroy Chemical Supply06.jpg| Firestorm Generator File:Destroy Chemical Supply07.jpg| Orca Bombers File:Destroy Chemical Supply08.jpg| Ground assault during bombing runs File:Destroy Chemical Supply09.jpg| Brand new Disruptors File:Destroy Chemical Supply10.jpg| Artillery should be made a priority File:Destroy Chemical Supply11.jpg| Ruined NOD base File:Destroy Chemical Supply12.jpg| File:Destroy Chemical Supply13.jpg| Ghost Stalker's arrival File:Destroy Chemical Supply14.jpg| The Train Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_9b|Briefing References Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions